


All I want for Christmas is you

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Cavendish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mariah Carey is Cupido, Top Bartolomeo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Bartolomeo tiene que comprar un regalo de Navidad para su abuela. Como siempre deja todo para el último momento, el día 23 de diciembre aparece en un centro comercial buscando cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, acaba encontrando una dulce ayudante de Papá Noel que le enamora. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que ella es, en realidad, él?
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VinsmokeDSil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsmokeDSil/gifts).



> Well, hello there! Tonight I bring to you one fic about Christmas, because it's 2nd of December and I think it's already allowed (I don't know if this is the correct structure but it's okay for me). I really like this couple, because they remind me of Zoro and Sanji. And, being serious, Cavendish is such a piece of art even Barto has to accept that!  
> This fic is a present for VinsmokeDSil (please go check her profile), because she's a really good friend who has helped me a lot during this months, and she's a beautiful person who deserves all the good stuff in this world <3<3

Bartolomeo sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estornudó con todas sus fuerzas. Volvió a estornudar dos veces más antes de taparse la nariz con el dedo y cortar la reacción. Se enrolló la bufanda mejor, tapándose las orejas también, y se cagó en todo lo cagable por el frío que hacía.

Pero, en última estancia, era culpa suya tener que estar ahí a esas horas. Porque siempre dejaba todo para el último momento, retrasando todo lo posible las cosas que tenía que hacer –hasta que ya no podía más. Y al final acababa haciéndolo, pero maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan inútil y no aprender.

Así que, ahí estaba, caminando en dirección al centro comercial un 23 de diciembre a las seis de la tarde, en busca de un regalo para su abuela. Bartolomeo se había criado con sus abuelos. Cuando era un crío, su abuelo falleció y se quedaron solos su abuela y él –no sabía nada sobre sus padres y, ahora que era adulto, no quería empezar a investigar.

A sus 24 años, Bartolomeo aún vivía con su abuela. Era un chico sin oficio ni beneficio, que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la calle bebiendo y fumando con sus colegas. Tenía un trabajo a media jornada de repartidor y, con su sueldo y la pensión de su abuela vivían los dos –un poco justos de dinero.

Además, por su forma de ser y de vestir, sentía que estaba un poco fuera del sistema. Bartolomeo siempre estaba bromeando, aunque el único que se reía con sus bromas era él. No había acabado los estudios –ni el graduado escolar tenía–, y desde pequeño tuvo mala fama entre sus compañeros.

Apodado « _el Caníbal_ » por una malformación en los dientes que le hacía tener unos caninos muy grandes, disfrutaba jodiendo a la gente y siendo un troll. Además, no hacía distinción alguna y molestaba a todo el mundo por igual. Con el paso de los años, los amigos que había hecho en la escuela le fueron dejando de lado porque se cansaban de su manera de ser, hasta que sólo le quedaron un par.

En el fondo, Bartolomeo era un chico un poco solitario, y su actitud podía ser un mecanismo de autodefensa contra el mundo. Un chico incomprendido que la sociedad había rechazado muy pronto, incapaz de gestionar sus frustraciones de otra forma que no fuese con bromas pesadas. A pesar de lo que la gente creía, estaba lleno de inseguridades y sueños frustrados.

Y la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado, al pie del cañón apoyándole y siendo su paño de lágrimas, era su abuela. La buena mujer le colmaba de buenas palabras diciéndole que, si se lo proponía, podía conseguir cualquier cosa en la vida. La señora era el sustento de la escueta familia, y había luchado contra viento y marea para sacar adelante a su nieto.

Sabía que Bartolomeo era un poco duro de mollera, despistado, cargante, pesado, infantil, inmaduro, ruidoso, algo desaliñado y sin un ápice de empatía pero, en el fondo, era buen chico. Lo único que le faltaba era una moza que acabara de centrarle en la vida.

Por todos estos motivos, Bartolomeo se veía obligado a comprarle un regalo a su querida abuela. No tenía mucho dinero, y siempre le decía que no era necesario que se gastase sus ahorros en ella, pero el chico sabía que le haría ilusión cualquier detalle. No tenía nada pensado y, como había esperado hasta el último día, el peli-verde rezaba porque encontrase algo.

Por eso había decidido ir al centro comercial –en una gran superficie, tenía más posibilidades de tener éxito. Al cruzar las puertas automáticas, sin embargo, el chico se sorprendió al ver tanta gente –al parecer, el mundo estaba lleno de idiotas como él. Se desabrochó el abrigo, dejando que la calefacción del lugar le templase el cuerpo, y comenzó a explorar las tiendas.

El hilo musical de villancicos, la marabunta de gente pegándose por conseguir las últimas gangas y la extraña felicidad que impregnaba el ambiente en esas fechas le ponía de los nervios. Bartolomeo pasaba olímpicamente de fiestas patronales y otros eventos sociales, así que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar las compras cuanto antes y pirarse de allí.

Se equivocaba.

Bartolomeo no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle a su abuela, así que fue dando tumbos por las tiendas hasta que viese algo que llamase su atención. Primero entró en una tienda de ropa, pero no había nada que pudiese vestir su abuela. Además, no sabía su talla ni sus preferencias, porque la mujer siempre vestía lo mismo –asimismo, las dependientas empezaron a mirarle mal conforme más prendas veía.

Abandonó la boutique y entró en una tienda de juegos. Había mucha variedad, y no sólo había cosas para los más pequeños. A su abuela le gustaba jugar a las cartas, o hacer puzles y maquetas, y eso podía ser un buen comienzo. Sin embargo, las maquetas que había tenían piezas muy pequeñas y eran diseños demasiado complejos para ella –y costaban un pastizal. Los puzles eran muy sosos, y Bartolomeo creía que era un regalo un poco cutre.

Después pasó por una tienda de telefonía. Cada vez más ancianos usaban teléfonos móviles, así que podría ser un regalo muy útil. Como él siempre estaba en la calle, o en el bar, o haciendo el imbécil por cualquier sitio, su abuela quería enterarse de lo que hacía para no preocuparse. La mujer no era muy pesada, ya que se tranquilizaba sabiendo a dónde iba y sobre qué hora volvería –para tener preparado algo de comer.

Pero, si Bartolomeo lo pensaba fríamente, ella no necesitaba ningún móvil. Si los planes cambiaban e iba a llegar más tarde de lo que le había dicho, llamaba al teléfono fijo de casa y se lo comunicaba a su abuela. La mujer apenas se aclaraba con el mando de la televisión, como para explicarle cómo funcionaba un móvil…

El peli-verde, un poco desesperado porque llevaba allí más de hora y media y no encontraba nada, empezó a cabrearse con el mundo. Con la gente que estaba comprando, con los dependientes que estaban agotados de la campaña navideña, y consigo mismo –aunque él no tenía culpa de nada.

Un rugido en su estómago le hizo tener una idea. A su abuela le encantaba cocinar, así que podía regalarle algo relacionado. A él le encantaban los dulces, y los pasteles y bizcochos que preparaba su abuela estaban deliciosos –por lo que él también podía sacarle partido al regalo. Con fuerzas renovadas, Bartolomeo se encaminó hacia alguna tienda en la que pudiera adquirir algo así, aunque no tenía mucha idea de dónde.

Al final consiguió un molde para hacer bizcochos con forma de corazón, así como unos moldes para hacer galletas con forma de muñeco de jengibre –todo muy navideño– en una tienda de muebles y accesorios varios. No era un regalo muy preparado, pero sabía que a su abuela le gustaría porque casi todas las semanas preparaba un bizcocho o pastel –que Bartolomeo se zampaba sin despeinarse.

Cuando fue a pagar, sin embargo, casi se muere de la vergüenza. La dependienta, una chica joven muy guapa de ojos grandes y cabello anaranjado, envolvió el regalo con mucho cuidado y, cuando se lo entregó, le despidió con un: “seguro que a tu novia le encantan”. Bartolomeo hubiese deseado que se lo tragase la tierra.

¿Novia?

«Mira, bonita, esto es para mi ABUELA».

Rojo como un tomate, salió de la tienda como una exhalación. Normalmente, le hubiese contestado alguna barbaridad, pero la muchacha lo había dicho con un retintín tan… Bartolomeo estaba cansado, quería pirarse de allí cuanto antes ahora que tenía un regalo. Además, había pasado tanto tiempo dentro del centro comercial que la calefacción le estaba haciendo sudar. Y tenía hambre. Y tenía que esconder el regalo. Y quería cascarse una paja antes de dormir.

Los gritos estridentes de un grupo de niños le hicieron volver a la cruda realidad. Bartolomeo se encaminaba por una de las salidas del centro comercial –distinta a la que había entrado–, y se encontró con una cola enorme de niños emocionados a rabiar, nerviosos ellos y nerviosos sus padres para que acabase la tortura.

Al principio de la cola, un pequeño escenario con Papá Noel como protagonista –ahora lo entendía. El susodicho estaba sentado en un sillón muy cómodo, rodeado de regalos falsos y un decorado nevado a sus espaldas. Controlando la fila de niños había un chico disfrazado de elfo y, en la entrada recogiendo las cartas, una ayudante de Papá Noel.

¿Una ayudante?

A Bartolomeo casi se le caen los pantalones al verla.

Que le jodan al curro de repartidor, que él quería ser Santa Claus si podía estar cerca de una belleza como aquella. Era alta, esbelta, con un cabello rubio largo y sedoso, unos ojos azules como el mar y unas piernas de infarto. Llevaba un minivestido rojo de manga larga y cuello alto, con un gran cinturón negro de cuero a juego con las botas, además de unas mallas también rojas. En la cabeza, un gracioso gorrito de Navidad.

Estaba a los pies del escenario, al lado de un enorme saco donde guardaba las cartas que los niños entregaban a Papá Noel. Ella también les daba la mano y los llevaba hasta el anciano. Bartolomeo avanzó a pasos agigantados, intentando aparentar que salía del centro comercial, para fijarse un poco más en ella.

Era joven, Bartolomeo calculaba que tendrían la misma edad o parecido, y casi tan alta como él. A pesar de tener un cuerpo esbelto, el peli-verde se fijó en que tenía los hombros un poco anchos y las piernas musculadas, así como muy poco pecho y caderas rectas. ¿Era una mujer? Seguramente practicase algún tipo de deporte, como natación o gimnasia, y por eso su cuerpo estaba así de formado –pensó Bartolomeo.

En cuanto a su rostro… Aquella chica parecía de revista. Tenía un gracioso flequillo que le ocultaba la frente, una cara algo redondeada con una fina barbilla, pómulos sonrosados, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos y apetecibles, y unos ojos brillantes enmarcados en unas pestañas largas y curvas que quitaban la respiración. El cabello era una cascada rubia de tirabuzones de peluquería hasta la altura del pecho. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, el _gloss_ de los labios en un tono _nude_ con el brillo característico y un poco de colorete.

Bartolomeo estaba tan embobado mirándola que no vio al grupo de chicos que venían de frente, y se chocó contra uno de ellos. Eran tres adolescentes, bastante más pequeños que él, y uno de ellos acabó en el suelo por el golpe. Era un chico de pelo rubio y algo alborotado, delgado. Llevaba pendientes, ropa casual y una curiosa gorra de béisbol.

–¿¡Pero qué haces!? –le espetó a Bartolomeo, aún en el suelo–. ¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!

–Perdona, tío, no te he visto… –murmuró el peli-verde, algo descolocado. Estaba tan absorto mirando a la muchacha que su cerebro ni siquiera había pensado un comentario ingenioso para contestar al mocoso.

–¡Ya sé que no me has visto, porque eres estúpido! –el joven volvió a la carga, ya de pie gracias a uno de sus amigos–. No hay más que verte la cara de gilipollas que tienes.

Bartolomeo alzó las manos en señal de disculpa, pero el adolescente tenía ganas de guerra. Estaba gritando en mitad del pasillo, justo delante del puesto de Santa Claus. El peli-verde se dio cuenta de que los niños les estaban mirando, hasta Papá Noel había dejado de hablar con el crío que tenía en las rodillas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió un poco avergonzado. Además, _ella_ también los miraba.

–¡Te estoy hablando, subnormal! –el adolescente continuó gritando y faltando al respeto–. ¡Mírame o te reviento!

Los amigos del chico decidieron intervenir en ese punto, conocedores de la poca paciencia y el mal carácter del otro. No tenían problema en partirle la cara al peli-verde a pesar de que fuera más mayor que ellos, pues en número le superaban sin problemas. Pero no querían montar un espectáculo, y menos frente a tanta gente. Seguro que los de seguridad estaban al caer.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –una voz suave y algo autoritaria impidió que el joven siguiera montando el pollo–. Hay muchos niños pequeños que quieren hablar con Santa Claus. Por favor, ¿podríais acabar con esto?

A Bartolomeo se le erizó hasta el vello que no tenía al ver quién estaba hablando: ella, la ayudante. LA AYUDANTE. Había dejado su puesto de trabajo y se había acercado con cuidado hasta donde estaban para parar la posible pelea. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca, el peli-verde pudo verla mejor: tenía una piel impecable, sin imperfecciones, era casi tan alta como él y olía a agua de rosas. A pesar del tono utilizado, tenía una sonrisa cordial en el rostro.

P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A.

–No te metas donde no te han llamado, Barbie –el adolescente, ni corto ni perezoso, empezó a increpar a la chica también–. Vete a chuparle la polla al gordo y déjanos en paz.

Con ese comentario, el cerebro de Bartolomeo hizo un _clic_ y se activó. A él podía decirle cualquier cosa –menos cagarse en su abuela–, pero a esa belleza sacada del mismísimo Paraíso, no. No rotundo. Encima que había abandonado su trabajo, con la cantidad de niños que aún estaban esperando a hablar con Santa Claus, interviniendo una posible pelea de forma afable, no se merecía unas palabras tan feas.

Porque Bartolomeo podía ser muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas malas, pero sentía debilidad por las caras bonitas. Y aquella mujer era bonita a rabiar. Y si tenía la oportunidad de sacar partido de ello, defendiéndola, se iba a aprovechar como el cabrón que era. Llevaba unos cuantos meses sin mojar el churro y, si se anotaba un tanto como aquel, iba a fardar como nunca.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bartolomeo tenía más éxito entre hombres que entre mujeres –quizá no fuese tan extraña, dada su actitud. Cuando era adolescente, Bartolomeo creía que era un chico heterosexual corriente, pero descubrió un grupo de música punk llamado _Thousand Sunny’s Pirates_ y empezó a obsesionarse con el cantante.

Con el paso de los años reconoció que esa obsesión le estaba afectando también en el tema sexual, y poco a poco empezaba a sentir atracción por hombres –cuanto más parecidos al cantante, más le gustaban. El salto lo dio con el porno y, cuando se masturbaba sin remordimientos viendo a dos hombres teniendo sexo, Bartolomeo aceptó que era bisexual.

Sentía preferencia por las mujeres, pero con éstas tenía poco éxito porque era un bocazas y sus cualidades a la hora de ligar eran pésimas. Con los hombres tenía más éxito, quizá por el rollo punk que llevaba –con cresta y ropas hechas jirones. Así que, en definitiva, Bartolomeo hacía mucho que no cataba una mujer, y las echaba de menos.

Así que, antes de que el mocoso abriese la boca de nuevo para insultar, el peli-verde le agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y le alzó en el aire –Bartolomeo sólo ejercitaba las piernas cuando corría delante de la policía, pero el torso y los brazos los tenía bastante trabajados. El adolescente le miró con sorpresa, descolocado y algo asustado al verse en el aire, y Bartolomeo se envalentonó.

–Cierra la bocaza, chaval, porque se está sorteando una hostia y tú tienes todos los boletos –le escupió a la cara, deleitándose con las palabras mientras sonreía como un animal–. Retira eso que acabas de decir ahora mismo o te arranco los pelos de los huevos que aún no tienes uno a uno. Payaso –añadió.

–¡¡Su-Suéltame!! ¡Desgraciado! –el adolescente empezó a zarandearse para romper el agarre, pero Bartolomeo le tenía bien cogido–. ¡Vosotros, haced algo!

Les gritó a sus amigos, pero éstos no sabían cómo actuar. Algunos padres habían apartado a sus hijos para intentar protegerlos, tapándoles los ojos, mientras que susurraban entre ellos y comentaban la bochornosa escena. Un par se estaban pensando intervenir. La azafata observaba por el pasillo a que llegasen los de seguridad.

–¡Pídele perdón y te soltaré! –el peli-verde gruñó, sacando los dientes como una bestia para amedrentar al joven. No iba a dejarle escapar hasta que no se disculpase con ella–. A mí puedes decirme lo que te salga del nabo, pero a ella sí que no. ¡Eso no te lo consiento!

–¡¡Está bien, está bien!! –el muchacho se rindió después de patalear un poco más, rojo por la humillación que estaba recibiendo–. ¡Retiro lo dicho!

–¿Qué más? –Bartolomeo insistió, aquel mocoso iba a disculparse sí o sí.

–¡Y-Y lo siento! –farfulló con rabia, mirando a la chica.

–¿Así está bien o te parece insuficiente? –el peli-verde se envalentonó y le preguntó a la azafata, cambiando el tono de voz a uno mucho más cordial.

La susodicha sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, levemente arrebolada. Bartolomeo se contagió de su sonrojo y soltó al chaval, empujándolo un poco para que se marchase de allí cuanto antes. Un par de madres comenzaron a aplaudir, satisfechas con lo que habían visto, gritando algunos vítores, y Bartolomeo se puso aún más rojo.

–Muchas gracias por defenderme –le susurró para que nadie los escuchase–. No quería que os peleaseis delante del puesto de Santa Claus con tantos niños esperando.

–No pensaba hacerle nada al mocoso de todas formas –contestó él, mintiendo como un bellaco porque sí, le hubiese partido la cara bien partida–. Pero cuando te dijo todas esas barbaridades, no pude callarme.

–Es muy gentil por tu parte –la rubia volvió a sonreír y Bartolomeo casi deja de respirar–, pero los adolescentes pueden ser un poco… Ya sabes, se creen los reyes del mundo. Por eso prefiero trabajar con niños pequeños, aunque algunos son auténticos trastos.

–Yo no tengo paciencia… _Behehe_ … –Bartolomeo se rió, rascándose la nuca. Él no tenía paciencia nunca, para nada.

Se quedaron ahí, plantados en mitad del pasillo, mirándose sin decir palabra, un poco avergonzados por la situación que habían vivido. Ella hizo un gesto de girarse y volver a su puesto de trabajo, pero Bartolomeo se lo impidió. El peli-verde no sabía si era porque seguía envalentonado por todo lo ocurrido, porque la chica no había huido al cruzar cuatro palabras con él, o porque estaba sonando _All I want for Christmas is you_ de Mariah Carey, pero la frenó.

–¡E-Espera! –le salió un gallo y tosió, todavía más avergonzado–. ¿Te-Te apetece ir a tomar algo después del curro? –la muchacha le miró con cara de sorpresa y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bartolomeo continuó–. Me refiero, si no tienes nada que hacer y-y no estás muy cansada de los cr-niños y-y eso…

La joven tardó unos segundos en contestar, unos segundos que parecieron horas. Le miraba sin pestañear, examinándole en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro. Bartolomeo se insultó mentalmente, se había marcado un triple con una preciosidad y no tenía nada que hacer –parecían la dama y el vagabundo.

La chica en realidad… Era un chico. Se llamaba Cavendish, y tenía 26 años. Desde muy pequeñito, su apariencia había sido muy andrógina y, cuando terminó de desarrollarse, su cuerpo y su rostro encontraron la perfecta sintonía. Dependiendo de la situación, o la ropa que llevaba, Cavendish podía pasar por un hombre o una mujer indistintamente.

Desde siempre, le habían colmado a halagos, y al chico le gustaba esa atención. Se sentía mucho mejor cuando era el centro de atención, cuando todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia su persona porque le hacían verse importante. Al tener un rostro tan armónico, al ser tan guapo, Cavendish se había vuelto muy narcisista y ególatra.

Dada su propia experiencia, él mismo no consideraba que encajase dentro de los roles de género impuestos por la sociedad. Con 16 años entró en el mundo del modelaje haciendo sus primeros pinitos para una tienda de ropa, y ahí descubrió que la moda femenina era mucho más rica y diversa que la masculina –y eso le fascinó.

A partir de entonces, se empezó a comprar ropa más femenina, especialmente faldas y vestidos –porque le estilizaban las piernas y eso le gustaba. Cuando tuvo los 18, Cavendish salió una noche con una minifalda y la experiencia le marcó –para bien. Los hombres eran mucho más babosos que las mujeres, y les podía conquistar con un par de miradas y unas sonrisas. Esa noche le invitaron a todas las copas que quiso tomar en el bar, y sin necesidad de contacto físico.

Cavendish modificó su ficha de modelo y empezó a presentarse a audiciones para papeles femeninos en algunos eventos, como presentaciones de productos o ferias. Al principio, las marcas eran reticentes a trabajar con Cavendish, porque aún había muchos prejuicios sociales respeto a los roles de género, pero cuando le veían vestido con el traje que iba a llevar, casi siempre un vestido que le estilizaba la figura o una minifalda que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, nadie podía negarse.

Cavendish era irresistible, y a él le encantaba serlo.

Por eso le habían cogido como ayudante de Santa Claus para la campaña navideña –de hecho, era el tercer año que repetía en aquel centro comercial. El minivestido rojo con las mallas le sentaba como un guante. Además, tenía un carácter dulce y amable con los niños y alegraba la vista a los padres –todo ventajas.

Así que, cuando aquel sujeto le propuso ir a tomar algo después del trabajo, Cavendish no se sorprendió en absoluto. El chico que tenía delante de sus narices era alto como él, de hombros anchos y piernas delgadas, con una llamativa cresta verde y cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero con un montón de parches de grupos de rock, unos pantalones de pitillo a cuadros rojos muy punks y unas botas militares de cuero negro. Lo que más destacaba de su atuendo era una bufanda de lana de color rojo, que parecía hecha a mano.

Su cara daba un poco de miedo, con ojos pequeños y unos extraños colmillos que sobresalían de la boca. Además, tenía un _septum_ en la nariz que le confería una apariencia un tanto ruda. La forma de la cara la tenía cubierta por unas espesas patillas que habían pasado de moda hacía mucho tiempo. Si Cavendish le observaba con detenimiento, había pocas cosas que pudiesen clasificarse como «bellas» en ese sujeto.

 _Pero_.

Pero le había defendido delante de aquel mocoso, sin dudar siquiera. En cuanto el adolescente le dijo cuatro cosas feas, él saltó como un resorte. Cavendish no solía necesitar ayuda casi nunca porque no era habitual que le insultasen, además de que sabía defenderse. No era una damisela en apuros –a pesar de su apariencia.

Sin embargo, el gesto le había parecido romántico a rabiar. Y a Cavendish esas cosas le volvían loco, sobre todo cuando lo hacían por él. Porque le encantaba la literatura amorosa, las películas románticas… Era un sensiblero, y adoraba pasarse las noches comiendo helado de _stracciatella_ mientras veía por decimocuarta vez _Pretty woman_.

Y cuando alguien hacía algo así por él, se derretía por dentro porque sentía que era el protagonista de una película hollywoodiense –y eso, a su ego, le venía de perlas. Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién no querría ser Audrey Hepburn en _Vacaciones en Roma_? O Robin Wright en _La princesa prometida_. O Andie McDowell en _Cuatro bodas y un funeral_. O Marilyn Monroe en _Con faldas y a lo loco_. O Julia Roberts en _Notting Hill_.

Sí, Cavendish había visto _muchas_ comedias románticas a lo largo de su corta vida.

Aquel sujeto, a pesar de su apariencia bruta y desaliñada, había actuado como un auténtico caballero y hasta se había ruborizado al pedirle salir. Aquel sujeto de pelo verde era tan diferente a lo que Cavendish estaba acostumbrado que, por un momento, creía que no caería en sus redes. Pero ahí estaba, pidiéndole una cita un 23 de diciembre. Un completo desconocido, en un centro comercial, rodeados de familias felices y regalos –verdaderamente romántico y cliché.

–Aún tengo que estar por aquí un rato… Salgo a las nueve –contestó mientras jugaba con uno de sus tirabuzones–. Me ha parecido ver que ya te ibas.

–Pe-Pero puedo estar aquí y-y recogerte cuando me-me digas –a Bartolomeo le costaba hablar como una persona normal. Le costaba respirar. Le costaba vivir–. ¿Te-Te gusta la comida ja-japonesa? Conozco un sitio coj-muy bueno por aquí ce-cerca.

Cavendish se aguantó la risa. ¿Iban a cenar comida japonesa un 23 de diciembre? Era lo menos navideño que podía haber, pero aquel chico parecía tan convencido, y estaba pasando un mal rato armándose de valor para invitarle a salir, que Cavendish no se podía negar. En realidad sí, se podía negar y era lo más lógico dadas las circunstancias.

Pero estaba sonando _All I want for Christmas is you_ de Mariah Carey, y no había mejor banda sonora para una comedia romántica navideña que esa.

–Acepto sólo si me prometes que el sitio es realmente bueno –antes de que Cavendish hubiese acabado de hablar, Bartolomeo ya estaba asintiendo con tantas ganas que iba a dislocarse el cuello–. En ese caso, ¿nos vemos a las nueve en la puerta principal del centro comercial…?

–¡He-Hecho! –la sonrisa que puso el peli-verde era comparable a la de los niños cuando veían a Papá Noel, y a Cavendish le pareció enternecedor–. Ya verás, ¡te-te va a flipar el garito! –el rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada y Bartolomeo se sonrojó–. Pe-Perdón, soy un poco malhablado…

–Debería volver ya… –el rubio se excusó, mirando de reojo a su jefe disfrazado–. Por cierto, me llamo Cavendish –le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta antes de caminar hacia el decorado.

–Cavendish… –Bartolomeo repitió cuando éste se fue, como un mantra.

Era un nombre raro y, de hecho, hubiese pensado que de chico, pero había conseguido una cita para esa noche y, sinceramente, le daba igual si aquella belleza se llamaba Cavendish, Cavendash o Margarita Flora de los Ríos, Pantanos y Montañas del Mundo. Tenía una cita con tremenda mujer, y no pensaba desperdiciar las pocas oportunidades de éxito.

Bartolomeo salió del centro comercial dando saltitos de alegría, dirigiéndose a la boca de metro más cercana que le llevase a casa. Tenía que ducharse y arreglarse un poco –era extraño en él, pero realmente quería ponerse guapo–, además de avisar a su abuela para que no le hiciese cena. También tenía que esconder el regalo, no quería que Cavendish lo viese. ¿Debería comprarle unas flores o era demasiado para una primera cita, teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían de nada?

–Los engañas como a moscas –susurró Papá Noel cuando Cavendish regresó a su puesto de trabajo, sin niños cerca.

–¿Está muy feo si le confieso que soy un hombre durante la cena? –el rubio se estiró el vestido y se arregló el cabello antes de regresar con los pequeños–. Se trababa al hablar conmigo… Me ha parecido enternecedor.

–Eres de lo que no hay… –Santa Claus suspiró, conocedor de los trapicheos que se llevaba su ayudante, y le indicó que acercase al siguiente infante.

Cavendish sonrió con malicia, agarrando al chico de la mano mientras pensaba en lo que se pediría para cenar.

*****

Bartolomeo esquivó a la gente que tenía delante y fue corriendo hacia la puerta del centro comercial. Llegaba seis minutos tarde, y eso quedaba realmente mal en una primera cita. Su casa estaba un poco lejos y, como iba con el tiempo justo para adecentarse un poco, al final había hecho tarde.

Era extraño en él, pero se había arreglado –todo lo que él podía arreglarse. Se había peinado la cresta en un tupé exagerado, se había duchado y perfumado –con desodorante deportivo– y había cambiado sus llamativos pantalones a cuadros por unos vaqueros rotos por unos cuantos sitios –y alguna cadena.

Debajo de la chupa de cuero vestía una sudadera negra de deporte, y calzaba sus botas militares. Tampoco iba arreglado, porque los pantalones rotos, las cadenas y la chupa de cuero daban el cante, pero era de lo mejorcito que había encontrado en su armario –quizá debería ir de compras más pronto que tarde.

Por suerte para él, en la puerta del centro comercial no estaba Cavendish. Bartolomeo respiró aliviado, ya que no quería hacerla esperar –y esperarla parecía algo romántico. Se ajustó bien la bufanda que le había tejido su abuela y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, quedándose a un lado de la puerta mientras las últimas personas salían del recinto.

No había probabilidad de nieve, pero corría una ventisca heladora –y estar en la calle a esas horas era de género idiota. Bartolomeo se encogió y guardó todo el calor corporal que le fue posible al tiempo que miraba a uno y otro lado para ver si la veía. No le habría dejado plantado, ¿verdad…? ¿¡VERDAD!?

Cuando su reloj del móvil marcó las 21:20, Bartolomeo estaba ya de los nervios. ¿Le había dejado plantado ahí mismo por llegar seis minutos tarde? ¿Le había tomado el pelo delante de Santa Claus y no pensaba acudir a su cita? ¿Le estaba viendo desde una esquina mientras se reía a su costa? ¡Un ángel como aquel no podía ser tan mala! ¡NO PODÍA!

–Perdona por llegar tan tarde, hemos tenido que recoger todo –se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. El peli-verde se giró de un sobresalto, descubriendo a una rubia hermosa que le sonreía a modo de disculpa–. Como es el último día de la campaña…

–¡No-No pasa nada! –a Bartolomeo le subieron los colores de golpe–. Yo también he llegado pasada la hora… _Behehe_ …

Ella le volvió a sonreír de forma coqueta y Bartolomeo se quedó embobado, como la primera vez que la había visto esa misma tarde. Ya no iba disfrazada de ayudante de Santa Claus, pero estaba igualmente bella. Un abrigo de paño de color crema le cubría hasta las rodillas, y debajo de éste se veían unos vaqueros oscuros y unas botas de cuero con puntera. También llevaba una bufanda rosa palo y una boina –a juego con la bufanda.

–Así que japonés, ¿no? –Cavendish preguntó en tono gracioso después de un silencio un poco incómodo. Estaban ahí parados como dos pasmarotes–. No es muy navideño, he de decir.

–Po-Podemos ir a otro sitio, si no quieres –Bartolomeo se apresuró a decir, notando cómo le sudaban las palmas de sus manos. Suerte que las tenía dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora–. He suge-gerido ese porque por aquí cerca hay un garito y-y conozco a los dueños y-y aunque son chinos cocinan de puta madre y-y…

–¿Tiene un dibujo de una garza en la puerta? –el rubio le interrumpió antes de que al otro le diera un ictus cerebral. De verdad, estaba adorable tan nervioso y sonrojado.

–¿Lo conoces? –el peli-verde preguntó, sorprendido y decepcionado porque quería que fuese una sorpresa.

–He estado un par de veces –explicó al tiempo que echaba a andar–. Vivo por aquí cerca y alguna vez he comido allí. Aunque, por el trabajo, no suelo coincidir con su horario de cocina.

–¿Curras de mañanas? –el tatuado preguntó, queriendo saber más sobre ella.

–Normalmente sí, pero mi trabajo es muy variado –Cavendish vio que Bartolomeo asentía, atento, y siguió hablando–. Estoy en una agencia de modelos, y dependiendo del evento que haya, se celebra a unas horas u otras.

–¿¡E-Eres modelo!? –a Bartolomeo le había tocado el gordo. Ella sonrió y, envalentonado, decidió piropearla–. Bueno, es normal… E-Eres muy guapa.

–¿Eso crees? –Cavendish se paró un momento, obligando a Bartolomeo a hacer lo mismo. Quizá fuese mejor que le revelase su pequeño secreto antes de que se hiciera más ilusiones–. ¿Por eso me has invitado a cenar, porque soy guapa?

–E-Eh… ¿Sí? –el chico respondió con incomodidad. Quedaba un poco mal admitirlo, pero no había otro motivo. ¿Por qué sino ibas a invitar a una desconocida? Era más que evidente que se la quería llevar a la cama–. Me he encabronado mucho cuando ese criajo te ha gritado, pero es verdad que te he pedido salir por eso.

–Entiendo… –Cavendish admiraba la sinceridad del chico, sin pelos en la lengua. Otros hubiesen dado más rodeos para intentar excusarse de manera inútil. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco nervioso–. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero…

–¿Pe-Pero…? –grandísimo, Bartolomeo. Esta vez se había coronado. Ni quince minutos había durado su cita.

–El caso es que… Soy un hombre. Como tú –podía haberlo dicho con más delicadeza, pero era mejor aclarar las cosas desde el principio–. Me pillaste tan desprevenido antes que no pude decirte nada. Lo siento de veras…

–¿Q-Qh? U-Uhn… –Bartolomeo era incapaz de pronunciar un sonido entendible, se quedaba atascado como si fuese tartamudo. ¿Se estaba quedando con él? ¿De verdad era un tío? Pero–. Pe-Pero si…

–¿Parezco una chica? Lo sé, me lo han dicho miles de veces –el rubio sonrió un poco, intentando aplacar el golpe que se había llevado el otro–. El pelo largo, el maquillaje, las formas…

–E-El vestido de ayudante… –el peli-verde añadió a la lista, algo que le parecía realmente importante. Quizá, sin él, no le hubiese confundido.

Bartolomeo no sabía cómo sentirse en esos momentos. Se veía estúpido a ojos de todo el mundo. Gilipollas. Le habían engañado como a un tonto, y él había picado. Y odiaba cuando le tomaban por idiota, porque no lo era –no tanto como aparentaba. Instintivamente, su expresión corporal cambió y su rostro se agrió.

–De verdad que lo siento… –Cavendish alzó las manos también de forma instintiva. No quería meterse en problemas–. Con todo el tema del adolescente, padres y niños mirándonos… Me he puesto nervioso y he tardado en reaccionar. Además, no quería llamar todavía más la atención si te decía algo así…

–Seguro que cuando me he ido te has descojonado a mi costa pero bien –el peli-verde bufó.

–¡No, no, no! –el joven se apresuró a desmentir, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza–. Ya te he dicho que me ha sucedido más veces, y en ningún momento me he reído de ti ni me has parecido idiota o algo parecido. Al contrario… –tragó saliva, desviando la mirada–. Cuando tartamudeabas y te sonrojabas me parecías… Mono.

–¿Mo-Mo? –a Bartolomeo le iba a dar un infarto de miocardio con tantos sobresaltos en tan poco tiempo. ¿Él? ¿Mono? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Pero ese chico se había revisado la vista? Porque estaba claro que necesitaba gafas–. ¿Mono? ¿Yo?

Cavendish asintió levemente, tapándose la mitad de la cara con la bufanda de una forma tan dulce que debería estar prohibida. Sin embargo, Bartolomeo podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas sobresalir ligeramente, y algo dentro de él cambió. Cambió, porque le gustaba lo que estaba viendo –como para no.

–Pareces un chico más abierto, que no te callas nada, sin filtros –el rubio murmuró, admirando la punta de sus botas–. Es evidente que, antes y ahora, estás siendo comedido para tratar de agradarme. Y ya sé que suena un poco tonto, pero ese tipo de cosas me gustan…

Cavendish se atrevió a alzar la vista, encontrándose los ojos almendrados de Bartolomeo clavados en él. Eran pequeños, como dos nueces de Macadamia, y estaban bien abiertos para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que tenía delante. El marrón era el color más común para los ojos, pero con la iluminación navideña se veían más bonitos y deslumbrantes.

Bartolomeo era igual que sus ojos. Un chico bastante sencillo, ni muy guapo ni muy feo. Por supuesto, la cresta, el _piercing_ en la nariz y esos extraños colmillos hacían que destacase –para mal–, pero si uno se fijaba en él detenidamente… No estaba tan mal. Además, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. A Cavendish le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y que alguien cambiase su forma de ser sólo para agradarle, le alimentaba el ego hasta decir basta.

–A mí me gustan los tíos –Bartolomeo vomitó de repente, después de sentir un escalofrío por toda la espalda al hacer contacto visual. Vio que Cavendish alzaba una ceja e intentó explicarse mejor–. Los tíos y las tías. A ver, quiero decir que-que le doy a todo. No le hago ascos a nada.

–Suenas como un bisexual drogadicto –el rubio hizo una pequeña broma para rebajar la tensión del momento, aunque escuchar aquello le había erizado el vello de la nuca.

–Eso pondrá en mi tumba –el peli-verde le siguió el juego, soltando una carcajada. Un rugido en el estómago le devolvió a la realidad–. Entonces… ¿Vamos a cenar…?

Cavendish asintió, sonriéndole más ampliamente, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y los ojos llenos de expectación. Y Bartolomeo comprendió que le daba igual que fuese tía, tío o un caracol, porque esa noche iba a empotrarle hasta que le doliese la polla.

–Por cierto, me llamo Bartolomeo.

*****

El garito al que fueron a cenar era pequeño, de barrio. Estaba regentado por una familia china –padres y dos hijos adolescentes– que ponía todo su empeño en sacar el negocio adelante. El local era pequeño y sólo tenía seis mesas, decorado de forma minimalista a excepción de algún rollo colgado en las paredes y alguna maceta.

En una de sus frecuentes expediciones por la ciudad, Bartolomeo había descubierto el sitio y, además de que la comida estaba buenísima, su precio era irrisorio. Podías clavarte un plato enorme de fideos por menos de cuatro pavos y, si le caías en gracia al padre –que era el cocinero–, hasta podías repetir gratis.

Casi siempre iba solo. Se sentaba en la barra y se pedía el plato del día. Daba igual lo que hubiese, todo estaba buenísimo –menos las cosas que sabían mucho a pescado, que le daban un poco de repelús. De tantas veces que había ido, los dueños le conocían a la perfección, y muchas veces le rebajaban el precio.

Por eso quería llevar a Cavendish allí. La comida era buena, el precio era mejor y, además, había poca clientela. Las lámparas de papel creaban un ambiente acogedor, romántico incluso a pesar de ser una tasca de barrio, y podría tener un poco de intimidad con su cita. Y parecía que los astros estaban de su parte, porque estaban solos en el restaurante.

Los dueños les ofrecieron un cuenco de ramen a cada uno, con su cerdo, sus algas sus fideos gorditos y su todo. Estaba delicioso. La sopa enseguida les calentó el cuerpo, y la dificultad de sostener los fideos con los palillos fue causa de más de un chascarrillo entre ambos. Así, conforme se iban conociendo poco a poco, también se soltaban más.

Cavendish descubrió que Bartolomeo era casi tan hablador como él y, aunque no supiese nada, opinaba de cualquier tema. También descubrió que tenía un humor muy negro, casi tan negro como su chupa de cuero –a pesar de no soportar ese tipo de comentarios, Cavendish se rio más de una vez a carcajada limpia.

Era gracioso en general, con sus gestos y su forma de hablar. Destilaba un desparpajo diferente porque no le importaba lo que opinase la gente de él y eso le hacía auténtico. Como si fuese un artículo de lujo. Sólo un único Bartolomeo en el mundo. A veces podía ser un poco cargante, especialmente cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba –como ese grupo de música–, pero Cavendish creía que esa pasión también le hacía ver un poco dulce –infantil.

Por su parte, Bartolomeo comprobó que Cavendish era un buen conversador, y tenía mucha cultura general –le explicó que, aunque el ramen era un plato típico japonés, tenía origen chino. Era muy detallista y observador, se fijaba en todo lo que había a su alrededor y tenía memoria fotográfica. 

Le encantaba el cine y el teatro, y casi todas las noches se veía alguna película –prefería el cine clásico, aunque los largometrajes fuesen más pesados. Por supuesto, le interesaba la moda y, en general, era una persona artística y creativa –tenía un diario donde contaba sus penas. Era un poco malo para la cocina, y le gustaba mantenerse en forma haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

También estaba aprendiendo francés, y a Bartolomeo le parecía muy sexy. En su conjunto, Bartolomeo debía reconocer que Cavendish era terriblemente sexy –y él era consciente de ello y se aprovechaba. Su forma de mirar, su forma de hablar, su forma de juguetear con los tirabuzones de su cabello…

Y Bartolomeo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto –no mucho. Se había dado cuenta enseguida del juego que el rubio se llevaba, haciéndose el inocente con medias sonrisas y caídas de ojos que, en el fondo, sólo conseguían provocarle. Cavendish adoraba ser el centro de todas las miradas, y muchas veces llamaba la atención a través del coqueteo –porque era casi imposible resistirse.

Más de una vez había tenido que apartar la vista o dejar la mente en blanco para no soltarle alguna barbaridad, como cuando empezó a acariciarle la pierna con su pie justo cuando la camarera vino a pedirles nota. A Bartolomeo se le escapó un gallo que podía haber despertado a todo el vecindario.

O cuando les sirvieron los fideos y comenzaron a cenar. Para enfriarlos, soplaba y ponía los labios de una forma que a Bartolomeo se le llevaban los demonios. Cuando empezó a comer fue peor, porque sorbía los fideos con ganas para que no se le escapasen de la boca, y al peli-verde le parecía que estaba comiendo otra cosa mucho más carnosa y rellena de crema–en realidad no era tan exagerado, pero Bartolomeo tenía la mente muy sucia.

A pesar de la sorpresa que había sido descubrir que Cavendish no era una mujer, conforme pasaban los minutos, a Bartolomeo le importaba cada vez menos. Aún no se creía que estaba cenando con _el_ ayudante de Papá Noel, ese ayudante tan… Le hervía la sangre sólo de acordarse del disfraz.

Debido a su aspecto, los tíos que le entraban a Bartolomeo solían buscar en él rudeza y sexo salvaje y sin compromiso. Y el peli-verde no tenía ningún problema con eso, al contrario. Había sido pasivo un par de veces, pero no era su rollo –él prefería dar. Y Cavendish parecía… Era tan guapo, tan perfectamente simétrico, tan apolíneo, con esa belleza tan andrógina… Que no quería sobrepasarse con él.

Sí, Bartolomeo estaba ansioso por saltarle al cuello, pero… Esa piel tan tersa que parecía nácar, sin manchas ni marcas ni imperfecciones. Esos suaves cabellos de oro, que bailaban al son de cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Esos labios… Esos labios que parecían ambrosía pura. Y ese cuerpo escultural, trabajado por los mismísimos dioses.

¿Cómo iba a ponerle un dedo encima?

Se moría de ganas por hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero no quería romperlo. Acostumbrado al sexo sucio y rápido, de cuartos de baño encharcados y picaderos comunitarios, Bartolomeo sentía que, en cuanto se le echase encima, Cavendish saldría por patas de ahí. Seguro que a él le trataban como si fuese de la realeza, y a Bartolomeo poco le faltaba para ser un mendigo.

–¿Te apetece ir a tomar una copa por ahí? –el peli-verde preguntó, deseoso de alargar la cita todo lo posible–. Seguro que encontramos algún garito abierto.

–Si te digo que ahora mismo me tomaría un té calentito, ¿pensarías que soy un bicho raro? –el otro respondió con una de sus dulces sonrisas que desarmaban a cualquiera–. Ya sé que suena un poco estrambótico, pero se me ha antojado…

–Hay mucha gente que toma té después de cenar –Bartolomeo obvió comentar que su abuela lo hacía cuando se encontraba un poco pachucha–. Pero no sé dónde nos lo pueden servir…

–En realidad había pensado que… Bueno, ya que has pagado la cena y me lo he pasado tan bien… –el rubio murmuró más para sí que para su acompañante, colocándose la bufanda para salir a la calle–. ¿Querrías venir a mi piso y te invito a la última…?

Bartolomeo abrió tanto los ojos al escuchar aquello que casi se le salen de las cuencas. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Le estaba invitando a su piso? ¿A su piso? Su piso, donde vivía él sólo, sin compañeros, sin nadie. Sólo. Y le iba a acompañar. Iba a subir hasta su casa, sentarse en su sofá, oler su ambientador –porque Cavendish seguro que usaba ambientador– y puede que, puede, si tenía mucha suerte y jugaba bien sus cartas, probar su cama.

–¡Cla-Claro! Pensaba acompañarte hasta el portal de todas formas –Bartolomeo contestó, aparentando tranquilidad, pero estaba más rojo que un tomate.

–Me invitas a cenar, me acompañas a casa… Sólo te ha faltado un ramo de rosas para ser el perfecto caballero –Cavendish se rio levemente, advirtiendo la reacción de su acompañante.

–Pa-Para otro día… _Behehehe_ –el peli-verde sonrió, sonrojado y nervioso hasta niveles insospechados. Que alguien como Cavendish le hiciese un cumplido era… No sabía cómo digerirlo, porque nunca le habían hecho uno.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse los abrigos y agradecieron a los dueños la comida. Se les había hecho un poco tarde con tanta cháchara, y hacía mucho frío en las calles. Cuando Cavendish le dijo dónde vivía, Bartolomeo agradeció en silencio que estuviese cerca. Sus pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando Cavendish se agarró de su brazo, en un inútil intento por conseguir más calor.

El peli-verde no se sentía tan estúpido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que era un puto adolescente, concretamente, cuando veía los conciertos de los _Thousand Sunny’s Pirates_ y a su cantante. Y se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo porque se sentía gilipollas. Porque era evidente que Cavendish era un pibón, pero no podía dejar que cualquier cosa que hiciese le afectase tanto. ¡Joder, que ya tenía una edad!

El frío de la calle le vendría bien, así se aclararía las ideas. Se insufló ánimos y se prometió a sí mismo que, en cuanto llegasen al portal, se iba a lanzar encima del rubio como que se llamaba Bartolomeo. Y después subirían a su piso y se lo follaría hasta en el suelo de la cocina, ese de baldosas gélidas.

Antes de que pudiese darle una segunda vuelta a su plan, llegaron al portal correspondiente. Cavendish vivía en el último piso de un edificio de ladrillo a cara vista de cuatro plantas, con la escalera de incendios por fuera. Era una construcción vieja, Bartolomeo había visto muchas así por toda la ciudad.

El rubio rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves cuando, de repente, su móvil empezó a sonar. Ambos hombres se extrañaron, Cavendish porque pensaba que lo tenía en silencio, y Bartolomeo por la melodía que rompió el silencio. Era _All I want for Christmas is you_ , de Mariah Carey. Cavendish tenía la maldita canción de tono de llamada –¿¡en serio!? Algo ruborizado, dejó las llaves y cogió el teléfono para ver quién le llamaba a esas horas.

–Es mi mejor amiga… –murmuró después de ver el nombre en la pantalla–. No se lo voy a coger, seguro que está con su familia y ha bebido más de la cuenta –el chico se rio levemente, colgando y guardando el móvil otra vez en el bolsillo del abrigo.

A Bartolomeo le daba igual quién era, pero se había quedado de piedra. Era la canción, la maldita canción que sonaba en el centro comercial cuando se había atrevido a pedirle una cita. ¿Tanto le gustaba la Navidad? Debía, para trabajar de ayudante de Santa. Sin embargo, la letra de la melodía fue calando dentro del peli-verde en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

> _I don’t want a lof for Christmas. There is just one thing I need._
> 
> _I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._
> 
> _I just want you for my own more than you could never know._
> 
> _Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you._

Fue como una señal divina.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bartolomeo se lanzó y besó a Cavendish, con tanto ímpetu y tanta fuerza que lo empotró contra el portal. El rubio emitió un gemido de sorpresa, con los ojos tan abiertos como un conejo deslumbrado en una carretera y un incipiente dolor en la espalda por el golpe.

Cavendish iba a moverse, pero el peso del cuerpo del peli-verde le aprisionaba contra la puerta. Movió los brazos y Bartolomeo se los atrapó también, inmovilizándole por completo. Intentó quejarse y, en el momento en que abrió la boca levemente, una lengua que no era la suya se coló hasta su garganta.

Y se rindió.

El rubio dejó de resistirse y abrazó el beso con gusto. Se acomodó en la pared y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la lengua del otro invadía su boca sin ningún miramiento. El frío helador de la calle, el aliento caliente del contrario en su rostro, su húmeda lengua dentro de él y sus rudas manos sujetándole –todo le gustaba.

Cavendish no acostumbraba a invitar a nadie a su casa en una primera cita. Al contrario, disfrutaba haciéndose de rogar y que fueran ellos quienes suplicasen, quienes pidiesen por un poquito de su atención. Pero Bartolomeo había ido de frente desde el principio, sin medias tintas, y se veía que estaba _tan_ colado… Quizá sólo quería acostarse con él, al rubio no le gustaban los líos de una noche, pero sólo por hoy…

–Llevaba queriendo hacer esto desde que te he visto –susurró Bartolomeo cuando se separaron, aún aprisionando al chico contra el portal. El vaho de sus alientos les humedecía la cara, frente con frente, ruborizados y demandantes.

–¿No te importa que te haya mentido al conocernos? –el rubio entrecerró los ojos, notando cómo las pupilas del otro le estaban devorando a cada segundo que pasaba.

–Si por mí fuera, te follaba con el traje de ayudante hasta que la polla se me quedase en carne viva –Bartolomeo espetó sin dudar.

Antes de que Cavendish pudiera replicar, el peli-verde volvió al ataque. Esta vez, le soltó un brazo para, con maestría, colar su mano por la bufanda del rubio y sujetar parte de su mejilla y cuello para profundizar el beso. Cavendish sintió un escalofrío cuando hizo aquello, tanto por lo fría que estaba la mano como por la delicadeza de la caricia.

–Va-Vamos dentro… –consiguió decir entre besos, notando cómo la saliva del exterior de sus labios le quemaba la piel por el frío.

Bartolomeo le soltó después de un par de besos más, como si tuviese miedo de que el rubio fuese a escapar. Porque realmente no se creía que estaba en el portal de Cavendish, que iba a subir a su casa y se lo iba a tirar. Cavendish era, sin duda alguna, el top 1 de todos sus ligues. Y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella.

El rubio abrió la puerta con torpeza, algo nervioso por lo que iba a llegar. Hacía un par de meses que no estaba con nadie, y que Bartolomeo tuviera tantas ganas de meterse en su cama le alteraba sobremanera –el comentario que había hecho sobre el vestido, en cambio, le había excitado mucho. No encontraba a muchos hombres tan abiertos de mente –quizá era que el peli-verde pasaba de todo.

Cavendish iba a subir las escaleras andando, acostumbrado a su día a día, pero Bartolomeo se lo impidió, y le arrastró hasta el ascensor. Allí volvió a arrinconarle, besándole con frenesí mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones del abrigo del rubio de forma torpe –demasiado impaciente por quitárselo.

El piso de Cavendish era pequeño, aunque no necesitaba nada más porque vivía él sólo. Había un estrecho pasillo en la entrada que conducía al cuarto de estar, decorado de forma sencilla con un sofá gris perla, una mesita de té de cristal y, en la pared contraria, un aparador con la televisión y varias estanterías. El pasillo continuaba, en forma de «L», dejando la cocina y el baño a mano derecha, mientras que el dormitorio quedaba a la izquierda, detrás del salón.

–¿Quieres algo de beber? –Cavendish preguntó con educación cuando entraron, depositando el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero del hall.

–A ti –Bartolomeo no se apartaba del rubio ni un segundo, aprovechando cualquier movimiento para restregar su paquete contra el trasero del otro como un animal en celo–. Te quiero para beber y para comer –comentó mientras besaba la nuca desnuda del rubio y se quitaba la chupa a trompicones.

–¿No puedes esperar hasta llegar al dormitorio…? –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio cuando Bartolomeo empezó a besarle el cuello.

–Haré el esfuerzo –el tatuado bromeó, atacando el cuello de Cavendish sin piedad y regalándole un bonito chupetón justo debajo de la oreja–. Es que estás delicioso.

–Marcas no-o… –el otro se quejó con la boca pequeña, notando cómo se formaba un remolino dentro de su estómago.

Suspirando profundamente, Cavendish agarró el brazo de Bartolomeo y le guio por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Él también estaba impaciente, pero no pensaba desnudarse en la entrada como si estuviese desesperado –porque _no_ lo estaba. El peli-verde se pegaba a su espalda como una sombra, jugando con sus traviesas manos por dentro del suéter de lana de Cavendish.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, al peli-verde le faltó tiempo para tirarse encima de Cavendish como si fuese un tigre y aterrizar sobre la cama de matrimonio. Le sujetó las muñecas, inmovilizándole, mientras disfrutaba unos segundos con la vista. Cavendish tragó saliva, estremeciéndose con la forma de mirar de Bartolomeo. Sonreía levemente, enseñando sus colmillos, como si fuese un vampiro a punto de chupar la sangre de su víctima.

–Por favor… Me-Me gusta suave… –Cavendish jadeó con la voz entrecortada y un nudo en el estómago. No aguantaba esa mirada.

–Oh, te gusta suave –Bartolomeo repitió en tono de burla, soltando una de sus muñecas para acariciar su mejilla. A pesar de tener una mano libre, el rubio permaneció inmóvil–. Qué pena que no va a ser así –el peli-verde sonrió como un tiburón y a Cavendish se le atragantó la vida–. Tienes una carita tan perfecta… Pareces salido de un cuadro –el chico se ruborizó en extremo cuando el pulgar de Bartolomeo se coló en su boca en busca de su lengua–. Voy a disfrutar de lo lindo viendo la expresión que pondrás cuando te la meta hasta las orejas.

Cavendish entrecerró los ojos, notando cómo se humedecían. Había despertado a una bestia, y no sabía cómo taimarla. Tampoco quería, porque toda aquella palabrería barata le había subido la libido hasta la estratosfera. Este Bartolomeo era completamente distinto al que había visto esa noche.

En la cena, Cavendish era quien llevaba la voz cantante, era quien dominaba la situación en todo momento. Sin embargo, ahora era al revés. Parecía que Bartolomeo había despertado de un trance y ahora estaba mostrando su verdadera naturaleza. Acababan de entrar en la habitación y Cavendish ya sabía que Bartolomeo iba a hacer con él lo que le diese la gana –y no pensaba negarse.

Lo que había dicho era verdad, a Cavendish le gustaba suave. No podía evitarlo, era un romántico empedernido. Cuando se acostaba con un hombre, le gustaba que le complaciese en todos los sentidos. Que cumpliese todos sus caprichos. Que le tratase como si fuese una obra de arte, un muñeco de cristal. Le gustaba que le abrazasen, que le besasen, que le acariciasen. Con cariño, suave y lento, con ternura.

Estaba en una situación muy diferente a la ideal y, sin embargo, no haría nada por cambiarlo. Porque Bartolomeo parecía tan bruto, tan directo, tan sucio. Con esa forma de hablarle, de mirarle, de besarle. De morderle. Era un caníbal, y se lo iba a comer. Y Cavendish estaba más que encantado, porque había despertado en él un instinto lascivo y libidinoso desconocido hasta entonces –le había vuelto un animal, como él.

–Voy a reventarte y a follarte tan duro que no vas a saber ni cómo te llamas –Bartolomeo volvió a la carga, agarrando la mandíbula del rubio para que siguiera chupando su pulgar. Agachó la cabeza hasta que sus narices se rozaron, hasta que lo único que podía ver Cavendish fuesen sus ojos–. Y te va a encantar –Cavendish se estremeció al oír aquello–. Vas a gemir como una perra, y me vas a suplicar para que venga todos los días a darte lo tuyo. ¿Entendido?

El rubio sintió un nudo tremendo en la garganta, con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Era absurdo desear lo que acababa de escuchar, si ni siquiera habían empezado? Abriendo un poco la boca para que Bartolomeo viese cómo humedecía su dedo –provocándole–, el rubio asintió con un leve cabeceo sin decir palabra.

Bartolomeo soltó una carcajada victoriosa y sacó el pulgar para besarle. Con ansia, con ganas, como sólo él sabía. Le iba a demostrar que, aunque fuese un patán y un chaval sin oficio ni beneficio, había una cosa que _sí_ sabía hacer bien. Le presionó tanto los labios que a Cavendish se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Bartolomeo había deshecho la cama –tirando todos los cojines por el suelo– y había desnudado a los dos. El peli-verde se relamió cuando vio el cuerpo escultural de Cavendish bajo sus brazos. Con esa piel tal fina como el terciopelo, suave y nívea como la de un ser celestial –Cavendish tenía cierta aura angelical.

–Qué tatuaje… –balbuceó el rubio al ver el torso desnudo del otro. No entendía lo que era, unas alas con unos colmillos en la parte inferior, pero debía reconocer que a Bartolomeo le quedaba bien. Era un detalle que le hacía más único.

–¿Te gusta? –el chico preguntó, envalentonado.

–Te queda bien… Como el _piercing_ –dudó unos segundos–. Es como si te completasen.

–¿Sabes lo que te quedaría bien a ti? _Behehe_ –la sonrisa de tiburón volvió al rostro de Bartolomeo–. Un mordisco en el cuello. Así todo el mundo sabría que has estado conmigo.

–Te he dicho que marcas no… –el rubio murmuró con la boca pequeña.

–Un poco tarde para eso –Bartolomeo le apartó un mechón de cabello para mostrar el chupetón que le había hecho en la entrada–. Hora de empezar con el banquete.

Cavendish observó en silencio cómo Bartolomeo empezó a devorarle de nuevo, besando la zona anteriormente marcada y sacándole un gemido ahogado. La piel ya tenía un color violáceo, pero el peli-verde no estaba satisfecho con el trabajo –quería más. Instintivamente, Cavendish pasó los brazos por la nuca del otro y le obligó a pegarse más contra su cuerpo.

Con una paciencia que no aparentaba tener, Bartolomeo fue llenando el cuerpo de Cavendish con pequeñas marcas y chupones. Le había dejado unas cuantas en el cuello y las clavículas, para que se viesen bien, además de algún que otro mordisco. Realmente se lo estaba comiendo. Fue mordisqueando hombros, brazos, el pecho y el tronco.

Llenando todo su cuerpo con saliva, humedeciendo su piel hasta que se fundiese con el sudor.

Cuando llegó al vientre, Bartolomeo fue besando la sensible zona mientras veía cómo el miembro de Cavendish despertaba del todo. Estuvo a punto de hacer una broma, pero prefirió empezar a masturbarle lentamente. Voluntariamente, obvió el pene y siguió bajando por la ingle, abriéndole las piernas y engullendo sus pelotas.

Cavendish tenía las uñas clavadas en las sábanas, notando un pequeño escalofrío donde los labios de Bartolomeo estaban. La saliva le había humedecido el cuerpo y, desnudo sobre la cama, ahora tenía frío. Por dentro, en cambio, era una hoguera. El peli-verde se estaba tomando su tiempo, estaba yendo a paso de caracol para torturarle, para sonsacarle una súplica –para pedirle que le follase de una buena vez.

Cuando Bartolomeo comenzó a succionar sus pelotas, no pudo contener un gemido ronco e, involuntariamente, cerró levemente las piernas. El tatuado se las volvió a abrir, disminuyendo la velocidad de su mano a modo de castigo. Cavendish había aguantado estoicamente los besos y las mordidas, pero no pudo guardar los jadeos por más tiempo, que inundaron la habitación. A veces agachaba la vista y veía una mata de pelo verde en su paquete, y sus piernas temblaban sin querer.

La postura era un poco incómoda para el peli-verde, así que decidió someter un poquito más al chico que tenía entre las manos. Dejó de masturbarle y, agarrando bien su cintura, le elevó la cadera, haciendo que su espalda quedase en el aire y su peso recayese sobre sus omoplatos. Bartolomeo le rodeó con los brazos y le abrió las piernas de nuevo, aprovechando ahora que tenía mejores vistas.

Cavendish, que en un segundo se vio esparramado en la cama, con las piernas bien abiertas y su propio miembro apuntándole a la cara, se ruborizó como un tomate. La postura no era muy cómoda, tenía la espalda doblada como un acordeón y un único punto de apoyo –si bien el tatuado estaba detrás para sostenerle.

–¿¡Pe-Pero qué…!? –las palabras del rubio murieron en su boca cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del otro sobre su entrada.

–Tenía que probar el plato estrella de la casa –Bartolomeo se rio como una hiena, sujetando los muslos de Cavendish y abriéndole como un melón, dispuesto a engullir todo lo que tenía delante–. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

–Mhgn… No-o –Cavendish entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada mientras lamía su zona más íntima–. Es i-inapropiado…

–Creo que es la excusa más patética que he oído nunca –Bartolomeo se burló, clavando bien los pulgares en la nívea piel. El rubio iba a protestar, pero se le escapó un gemido en vez de una queja–. No sabes cómo me pone esto… Estoy más cachondo que un puto mono.

Y Bartolomeo volvió al trabajo, con más ahínco. Abría bien la entrada del chico con sus dedos, marcándole las uñas en las nalgas, mientras enterraba su lengua dentro de él. Cavendish se había percatado cuando le había besado en el portal: Bartolomeo tenía la lengua más larga de lo normal. Además, acababa en punta –a diferencia de la suya, más redondeada y corta.

Y esa lengua se estaba colando de forma magistral por ahí abajo, de igual manera que se había colado por su garganta. Alguna vez –pocas– le habían hecho esto, porque a Cavendish le ponía nervioso. Le gustaba –bastante– pero, como era una zona tan sensible, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Y Bartolomeo se lo estaba haciendo de una forma…

Sin pudor alguno, introducía la lengua hasta que no podía más. Normalmente, sus otras parejas lamían un poco y lo dejaban, pero Bartolomeo no. El peli-verde se lo estaba comiendo de verdad, humedeciendo todo, succionando y besando hasta el último poro de su piel. Además, los sonidos que salían de su boca eran muy esclarecedores, pues se veía que él estaba disfrutando también.

Y a Cavendish le daba muchísima vergüenza que aquello tan sucio que le estaba haciendo le gustase tanto. Bartolomeo era un animal, un auténtico caníbal, y el rubio sólo deseaba que no parase. Que siguiese engulléndole, que se hartase de él. Que le desayunara, le comiera y le cenase después –como había dicho Bartolomeo, acabaría suplicando.

El rubio apenas se podía mover en la postura en la que estaba, y Bartolomeo cada vez hacía más presión sobre sus piernas, logrando que sus rodillas casi llegasen a tocar el colchón –Cavendish estaba doblado como un acordeón. Abierto de piernas, con su propio miembro encarándole y sintiendo cómo le iban abriendo más y más. Balbuceaba jadeos muy suaves, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar mucho, pero su cuerpo le pedía que gimiese hasta que se enterasen sus vecinos.

–Tienes un culo increíble –murmuró el tatuado cuando intercambió la lengua por un dedo, que introdujo en su totalidad–. Estás tan apretado. Tan caliente… Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, ¿verdad? _Behehe_ –empezó a mover el dedo lentamente, disfrutando con las contracciones involuntarias del otro.

–Mghnn… No pares… –Cavendish se rindió. Ahora que no sentía esa lengua, la echaba en falta.

–Así me gusta –Bartolomeo sonrió como un tiburón, sin perder detalle del rostro del rubio. Era tan guapo, tan perfecto, y estaba tan necesitado… Qué ganas tenía de follárselo. Sacó el dedo y abrió bien su entrada, provocándole un gemido notorio–. Te he dejado esto como la bandera de Japón –se burló, satisfecho con su obra–, pero me apetece seguir molestándote un poquito. ¿Tienes algún juguete?

–Debajo de la cama, e-en una caja –el chico suspiró, entregado por completo.

Bartolomeo se movió y Cavendish pudo descansar sobre el colchón, notando cómo su espalda se resentía por la postura anterior. No podía cerrar bien las piernas, las tenía entumecidas. El tatuado no tardó en encontrar la caja, de cartón y de color violeta con topos blancos. Al abrirla, sonrió: contenía un bote de lubricante de fresa, un pene de plástico con ventosa y unas bolas chinas con vibrador.

–Vaya arsenal hay aquí… –el peli-verde se burló, su mente empezando a fantasear con todo aquello–. Si te sientes solo, mejor me llamas antes que meterte uno de estos.

–Eres un bocazas… –Cavendish murmuró, tapándose el rostro levemente con el antebrazo.

–Me lo dicen mucho, _behehe_ –sin esperar más, porque estaba más duro que una piedra, abrió el bote de lubricante y embadurnó la primera bola del juguete–. Ponte como antes.

El rubio suspiró, un poco molesto por la incomodidad de la postura, pero acató la orden. Con la ayuda de Bartolomeo, volvió a colocarse como estaba. Notó cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta cuando vio la bola en manos del peli-verde –era su juguete favorito. El chico le abrió las nalgas e introdujo la primera bola sin problemas.

Cavendish observó con detenimiento cómo la bola era introducida en su interior, lentamente, abriéndole un poco más. El chico jadeó y Bartolomeo se relamió, disfrutando del espectáculo. El rubio tenía toda la zona enrojecida por las atenciones anteriormente recibidas, Bartolomeo se había encargado de hacer bien su trabajo, y el juguete entró sin problemas.

–¿Cuántas veces a la semana usas esto? –el peli-verde preguntó, completamente entregado al calor del sexo.

–No pienso decírtelo –Cavendish se resistió, notando como su cuerpo se contraía por la intromisión–. Estás haciendo lo que quieres conmigo...

–No puedo evitarlo, me pones muy cachondo –el otro sonrió, agarrando el control remoto del juguete–. Veamos si te resistes tanto cuando lo encienda...

Antes de que Cavendish pudiera protestar, Bartolomeo pulsó el botón y las bolas chinas empezaron a vibrar. El rubio sintió que le faltaba el aire y soltó un gemido ahogado, haciendo que al pene de Bartolomeo se le escapasen unas gotas –estaba al límite.

–Pero mírate... –Bartolomeo volvió a relamerse los labios, sin quitarle ojo a Cavendish–. Estás disfrutando como nunca, ¿verdad? ¿Y si aumento la potencia...?

–No-o... Más no-oh... –el rubio contestó con la boca pequeña, sintiendo cómo su miembro temblaba. Se iba a correr, y lo tenía apuntándole directamente. Se mancharía con su propio semen y Bartolomeo lo disfrutaría aún más–. Po-Por favor...

–En ese caso, metemos otra bolita... –sin dilación, el peli-verde introdujo una segunda bola, más grande que la anterior, empujando con un poco de fuerza–. ¿Así mejor?

Cavendish no pudo ni contestar. Ambas bolas presionaban contra su próstata, haciendo que su interior vibrase y le provocase un placer indescriptible. Sabía de antemano que no aguantaría con el juguete, era su favorito por razones obvias. En menos de 20 segundos, se vació por completo sobre su propio rostro, llenando toda su hermosa cara de semen –había soltado una cantidad considerable.

El tatuado se apartó de su sitio después de sacar el juguete y el cuerpo de Cavendish cayó sobre la cama como un peso muerto –estaba fuera de juego. Respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba, las piernas le temblaban y sus ojos, entrecerrados, parecían el mismísimo mar –acuosos y llenos de placer. Era todo lo que quería ver Bartolomeo, quien guardó la imagen en su cabeza para noches posteriores –y solitarias.

–Qué puta maravilla… –el peli-verde suspiró, satisfecho con su trabajo.

Cavendish soltó un jadeo gutural, intentando tranquilizar su cuerpo después del intenso orgasmo. Bartolomeo se agachó y, con su lengua, empezó a lamer el semen de su rostro como si fuese un perro. El rubio ni siquiera pudo hacer un gesto de asco, la cabeza le zumbaba y estaba un poco mareado.

Bartolomeo limpió el bello rostro del chico hasta que sólo quedaron restos, pero no se tragó una gota. Lo fue acumulando en su boca y, mezclándolo con su saliva, lo vertió de nuevo sobre Cavendish. Le abrió la boca con la mano, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que no se resistiese, y dejó que el pastoso líquido se resbalase hasta la garganta del chico.

El rubio se ruborizó al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, despertando un poco del trance, pero no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo –tampoco quería. Sintió el amargo sabor del semen en su boca y tragó, bajo la atenta mirada de Bartolomeo, que sonreía como un tiburón –mostrando esos colmillos listos para morder.

Y después le besó, con ese ímpetu, con esa fuerza y esa lascivia que le caracterizaba. Llevaba mucho rato son probar esos labios, tan carnosos y perfectos, sin cortes, levemente enrojecidos por la excitación. Cavendish se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos y sucumbiendo al placer que le proporcionaban esos labios tan expertos.

–Menos mal que te has corrido –murmuró el tatuado entre besos, aumentando la velocidad cuando sintió que unos finos brazos le rodeaban la nuca–, porque creo que me voy a correr nada más metértela –Cavendish no contestó, y continuó–. Qué patético soy… _Behehe_.

–¿Tantas ganas me tienes? –el rubio habló por fin, como si los besos le hubiesen devuelto a la vida. Era un romántico, después de todo.

–No lo sabes bien –el otro murmuró con una media sonrisa.

Bartolomeo le abrió las piernas de nuevo y Cavendish las enredó en su cintura, estremeciéndose cuando sintió el pene adentrándose en su interior. El rubio tiró de la nuca del chico y le atrajo hacia sí, demandando otro beso. Bartolomeo había hecho lo que había querido con él –y le había encantado–, pero al menos acabarían a su manera.

*****

Cavendish se despertó con el zumbido de su teléfono móvil, que yacía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tirado en el suelo como si fuese un trapo. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse, remoloneando en la cama como si hubiese estado toda la noche haciendo ejercicio. De repente, la realidad le dio una bofetada y abrió los ojos de un sobresalto.

Estaba solo en la cama.

Las sábanas estaban mal colocadas, y a colcha aún estaba un poco caliente –Bartolomeo se haría marchado hacía poco. Cavendish tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño levemente. ¿Había sido un rollo de una noche? Fantástico. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero el chico lo ignoró. La cita –y posterior polvo– había ido bien, _muy bien_ , mejor que las últimas que había tenido. Entonces, ¿por qué Bartolomeo no estaba con él?

Cavendish cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, masajeándose la sien. Sólo había sido un lío de una noche, no tenía por qué darle más vueltas –sin embargo, el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía. Rodó por la cama hasta el lugar donde debería estar su acompañante, y aspiró su aroma, aún impregnado en el almohadón.

Y, sin quererlo, se quedó dormido otra vez –soñando con alguien.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued..?


End file.
